Apocalymon (Adventure)
Apocalymon is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise, and also is the primary antagonist in the first season: Digimon Adventure. Appearance Apocalymon appears as a polyhedral core with mechanical claws sprouting from each face. Apocalymon has a humanoid body sprouting from one face capable of speaking, colored a dark blue and with a cape. He has yellow eyes and his hands have long nails. In contrast to the English version, the Japanese version (also in the German, Spanish, French and Italian version) has Apocalymon refer to himself in the plural sense. This is likely a reference to the demon Legion who was also composed of many. Thus Apocalymon, as a being assembled from the data of thousands if not millions of Digimon, may truly have been a plural entity. Apocalymon is ultimately jealous of the light. As the beings which composed him were doomed to death by natural evolution, he has to watch as the reverse world, the world of light, get to rejoice in happiness as he suffers. Cursing it, he desires to rule over all the Digimon and the Digital World and twist the world to fit him and his darkness. Background Digimon Adventure Apocalymon's arrival was foreseen in ancient prophecies: he came from beyond the Firewall, and was born from the feelings of jealousy and hatred belonging to Digimon who died during Digivolution. A sadistic and tormented soul, Apocalymon wants to make the Digital and human worlds into living underworlds to justify the darkness that composes him. His existence generated the chaos in the Digital World, particularly the creation of the Dark Masters and their servants Devimon, Etemon, and Myotismon. After the DigiDestined defeat Piedmon, the last of the Dark Masters, Spiral Mountain disappears, and the children drop into a strange, empty space. Gennai contacts them, revealing that the true cause of the Digital World's afflictions will soon appear. Apocalymon then shows up, and after demonstrating the techniques of the evil Digimon who compose him, he uses his "Reverse Digivolve" to revert all of the DigiDestined Digimon to their base forms. He then deletes their Tags, Crests, and bodies, sending them all to the Data World. Once in the Data World, the DigiDestined realize that they have the Crests' power within them all along, and their Digimon are once again able to digivolve. They rematerialize into the Digital World and face off in a battle royale in their highest levels. After Zudomon, Lillymon, MagnaAngemon, Angewomon, MegaKabuterimon and Garudamon destroy all of Apocalymon's claws and distract Apocalymon, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon destroy his humanoid form. The DigiDestined think that they won; however, as Apocalymon explains, the humanoid form is only a part of him, albeit an important one. He then attempts to take both worlds down with him with Total Annihilation, his ultimate attack. However, the Digivices of the DigiDestined contain the attack so all it achieves is his death. As a result, the Digital World reformats and the time difference between the two worlds equalize. Attacks * : Deletes its opponents. *'Reverse Digivolution' (Death Evolution): Captures the opponent in its claws and forces them to degenerate. *'Total Annihilation' (Gran Death Big Bang): Detonates its own body with enough force to wipe out an entire dimension. *'Copied Attacks' **'River of Power' (Ultimate Stream): Transforms a claw into MetalSeadramon's head, which fires its River of Power. This technique symbolizes Apocalymon's "Friendship". **'Crimson Lightning' (Bloody Stream): Transforms a claw into Myotismon's upper body, which attacks with its Crimson Lightning. This technique symbolizes Apocalymon's "Love". **'Giga Cannon' (∞ Cannon): Transforms a claw into Machinedramon's upper body, which attacks with its Giga Cannon. This technique symbolizes Apocalymon's "Justice". **'Death Claw': Transforms a claw into Devimon's arms, which attack with its Touch of Evil. **'Virus Grenades' (Plug Bomb): Fires Datamon's Virus Grenades from every opening. Video Games *Apocalymon is the boss of two parallel chapters of Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley: "Saigo no Ankoku Digimon" and "Aratana Sekai", with the minions of his domain the Digimon whose attacks he copies. He has two techniques: Shokushu Kougeki and Darkness Zone. Attacks in Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley * : Does a physical attack with its tentacle claws. Category:Antagonists Category:Characters in Digimon Adventure